Typical gas charged fluid pressure accumulators include a cylindrical housing closed at opposite ends and a piston dividing the interior of the housing into a gas pressure chamber and a fluid pressure chamber. The gas pressure chamber is charged to a predetermined pressure and the fluid pressure chamber is connected to a hydraulic circuit. The accumulator attenuates pressure pulses in the hydraulic circuit through stroking of the piston against resilient resistance of the gas in the gas pressure chamber. Because gas charged fluid pressure accumulators are not mass produced, i.e. are not produced in multiple millions of units per year, nor typically used in systems where they are often replaced, they are not usually designed for minimum manufacturing cost and maximum installation and removal simplicity. A gas charged fluid pressure accumulator according to this invention embodies novel features for economical manufacture and for maximum ease of installation and removal and is particularly suited for motor vehicle active suspension system applications.